Brother
by kuso tare
Summary: This is just a little fic I did to the English translation. This is my first fic so please be gentle. Feedback very welcome.


**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the song used herein. Though I wish I did. **

BROTHER

_Forgive me, little brother_

_I am so sorry before you._

_It's forbidden to try to return_

_One taken by the earth._

I sigh as I look up at the night sky. Many years having passed since that fateful night. I went to earth twice, my brother with me the second time. And now we are home again. Winry and Auntie were so happy. But I still can't let myself be happy. I know I asked my brother once if he hated me for what I caused. For him being inn that armor. It was my fault after all. He has said that he didn't hate me. But he's my little brother. He could have lied to make me feel better. I just want to know truthfully if he hates me. If he blames me at all. Even in the slightest.

_The one who knows the law of existence_

_Could help me to find the answer._

_I was very mistaken_

_There's no cure for death._

I can hear auntie can hear everyone in the background. Auntie threw a big party to celebrate our coming home. But I really don't feel like we should be celebrating. All this was because we committed a sin. Broke an age old taboo. The greatest penalty would be to not let me come home. But when my little brother followed I knew I had to get us back. For his sake. And so with the help of an alchemist named Flammel, we did. I never knew they had the power to create a stone. But this man had. And he had lived for centuries. I just hope it didn't have the same cost it did in our world.

But now I wash the thoughts from my mind and watch the partygoers from a distance. Mustang is drunk as hell and Hawkeye is trying to control him. And Armstrong is hugging the life out of my little brother. They're so happy. While I still hurt so much. I really want the truth.

_Dear mom, sweet mom!_

_We loved you so much._

_But all our efforts_

_Unfortunately were in vain._

_I tempted you_

_With the wonderful hope_

_Of returning our home._

_My brother, it's all my fault._

I can feel the tears prick in the corners of my eyes as I wonder what the outcome of the question will be. How I'll handle it if my brother says he does truly hate me. What will I do? And where will I go? Through the blur of my tears I can see someone coming. It's Al. I guess now I'll get my answer.

"Brother? Are you okay?" He asks me. "Are you crying?" I turn away from him. I didn't know why I do. He's already seen that I am crying. What's there to hide?

"Al? I know I've asked you this question before. But I know you wouldn't have told me the true answer because you didn't want to hurt me."

"Brother? What are you talking about?"

"I want the truth. Do you hate me for when we tried to bring mom back? For any reason?" My voice broke into a sob. And now I awaited his answer.

_Don't cry, don't be sad, big brother._

_You're not the only guilty one._

_There's only one road before us,_

_We will purge our sins completely._

_I cannot blame you,_

_I am not hurt at all._

_Well we sinned_

_By wanting to be stronger than everyone else._

I looked at my brother with great concern in my eyes. How could he still be asking that question? He knows I never blamed him. Never hated him. But then again brother is being just as he always is. He's always got to blame himself. As if he's the only one in the world that has ever made a mistake. I sit down next to him now, turning my concern-ridden face towards him.

"Brother? How can you still be asking that? You know the answer. We both wanted mom back. And we both admitted we would have done anything to get her back."

"But you were trying to tell me over and over that it was a bad idea! I didn't listen to a word you said! If I would have listened none of this would have happened!"

"Brother! Stop it! Either way what's done is done! In the end I didn't care anymore. We were getting mom back. That was all that mattered. We both made a mistake. I followed and didn't keep trying to stop you. I'm guilty too. So stop this. Please? We paid the price. And now we finally have a chance at a normal life. Lets not throw that away."

Brother just stares at me now. He's thinking of something to say. I know he is. God, he can be such an idiot sometimes.

_Dear mom, sweet mom!_

_We loved you so much._

_But all our efforts_

_Unfortunately were in vain._

Al's right I realize. I can't keep holding on to this pain forever. I do have a right to be happy. And my happiness is standing right over there if I'd stop being a jackass about things. Winry. I know she's my future. It's time to let go of the past. This is the best way to start over.

I was tempted 

_With the wonderful hope_

_Of returning out home._

_I'm guilty for all of it._

_But what should we do, how should we be?_

_How to fix everything, to forget?_

_It's forbidden to try to return_

_One taken by the earth._

Brothers looking over to Winry now. I wonder what he's thinking? I know he's always loved her. From the very beginning. But he would never have any of that unless I could. He can afford himself that now. I'm back in one piece. I just wish he would just move on. Take the life that's being offered to him.

"Al?" He's looking at me again. And he's smiling. Well I guess that's a good sign.

"Yea brother?"

"I'm sorry. And I'll never ask that question again. I've got a whole future to look ahead to. I can't be moping around forever."

I watched as brother got to his feet. "Where are you going brother?"

"To tell Winry what she needs to hear. What she wants to hear." And with that he walked back towards auntie and the others. Moments later I can hear Winry scream with delight. She's hugging brother tightly. And he looks just as happy to finally be able to hold her like that. So I guess I was right. Anyone's who's determined and perseveres will get something in return. Even if it's not what they expect. Brother never thought he would be allowed to be with Winry like this. He was wrong. I guess I'll just get up and join the others now. We're finally freed of our sins. And that's the best thing in the world.


End file.
